User talk:DHA
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the FarmVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Limited Time Collection/@comment-DHA-20101011231619 page. If you are new here, there is plenty to do! A good place to start is the Recent Changes (Also called the RC). Here you can see what other users have been editing! If you feel like improving an article, but not sure which one you want to improve, then try the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC or the Forums to talk with other editors here! Thanks for contributing to the Farmville Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Resa1983 (Talk) 23:16, 11 October 2010 Adminship Hey DHA, I'm just wondering if you'd be interested in becoming an administrator here. We could use a few more, and since you are active. Admins can delete pages, block users, and other stuff like that. If you think you are ready, please see FV:RFA. Thanks, 20:45, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Congrats on your successful RfA! If you have a bit of time, please vote in the other one currently open. Thanks! 19:41, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Congrats 21:55, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Ajraddatz and Gamemakergm. I wish and look forward to be of assist to this Wiki. DHA 18:10, October 29, 2010 (EDT) : Why don't you join us at the irc? Hey DHA Question lang ... Pinoy/pinay ka ba? Hmm, I guess I made that up in my head, kinda got the impression from some of the posts :P ... All good, sorry to annoy :D Clintang84 Vandalism I think I have managed to revert the vandalism to this page. I saw that you already blocked the user. I hope that this helped... and thanks for your kind support! Bonicolli 22:41, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Request to delete a file I uploaded with wrong name Hey DHA, I uploaded a file with a wrong name and was wondering if you could delete it for me since I don't have admin rights. It's named "Myster Seedling-icon.png". I uploaded the file again as "Mystery Seedling-icon.png" since there did not appear to be a way to rename the file. Thanks. Alanfeld 04:51, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : Hello, "File:Myster Seedling-icon.png" has been deleted. 05:34, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi there! Hi DHA, I just want to inform you that the image on Golden Starfruit Tree is actually wrong and I think you have the right one... could you please just delete the image that I uploaded? I thought it was a Golden Starfruit Tree but then it's an Indian Laurel Tree... thanks Admin :D FV Agent007 12:31, November 9, 2010 (UTC) DONE DHA 07:41, November 9, 2010 (EDT) Another Request :D Hi again Admin... sorry for disturbing... :) I would just like to request for the deletion of the File:Unicorn-icon.png and the page Unicorn... I would just like to upload an image of the unicorn with a transparent background and create a page with the Unicorn suitable for unreleased items :D Thanks... I don't have the rights to delete files... that's why I need to ask requests to you.. :D sorry again FV Agent007 14:58, November 11, 2010 (UTC) DONE DHA '13:07, November 11, 2010 (EDT) Deleting spam Hey, when deleting spam, please remember to remove the default delete summary and replace it with "spam", or something similar. As it is, those links still appear in the deletion log. Thanks 19:08, November 15, 2010 (UTC) No worries DHA 14:11, November 15, 2010 (EDT) Growth Chart Template Hi! I appreciating for adding Spooky Effects on Trees Pages, i created a template for uniform detail, can you please finish it attaching on trees pages. If something wrong leave a message on my talk page. Thanks Raiine (Talk) 12:36, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :No worries. will insert the template to all relevant pages after finishing uploading the pictures. Thanks DHA 08:53, November 16, 2010 (EDT) :: I will upload all pictures tomorrow including Tree mastery sign, i have to sleep now.. Well Goodnight and Goodluck Raiine (Talk) 13:04, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ::: STOPPING BY TO SAY HI! LOL -- AimiFirdhaus Block Framework Hi DHA, I know as a new Admin to the Group, this may seem out of place, however I have developed a framework for Blocking users who abuse the Wiki. I would like to know if there is a common page that only Admin can access where I can post this framework or proposal for feedback/amendments/approval. I was unsure how to contact the Admin Group as a whole, so I have contacted everyone individually. If anyone would like to see the proposed framework, I can email or create a page for all to view. IP Addresses/User accounts would need to be tracked. Possibly a page that only Admin could view OR someone who keeps a record of instances I will create a feedback section on my Talk Page User_talk:Clintang84#Block_Framework_Feedback Cheers Clintang84 13:42, November 19, 2010 (UTC)Clintang84 Santa Scarecrow Hi DHA, I changed the Saint Scarecrow to Santa Scarecrow on the Winter Holiday Event 2010 page because the FarmvVille market uses the name Santa Scarecrow. I'm curious why you changed it back to Saint Scarecrow. I thought this wiki insisted on using only the official FarmVille names for items. And why would you revert my changes to the Santa Scarecrow?? Those prices you put back are no longer valid -- those are the prices from 2009. I updated them for the 2010 prices. Why did you revert them without any explanation? By doing that you are taking away the motivation for others such as myself to continue updating this wiki. I took my time to make those edits being very careful too! By reverting my changes without any explanation shows that you don't value the time I put into those edits. Maybe you want to edit this wiki all on your own without any help from others. I just don't appreciate seeing my time wasted like that without any explanation. That is not cool at all. Alanfeld 01:39, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Because I came to know that it will be changed to Saint Scarescrow in the market soon. I will keep it Santa Scarecrow as for now. In case if they never change the name, we'll have it right. Thanks DHA 20:50, November 24, 2010 (EDT) No problem Get some rest DHA. :-) Talk to you soon. :-) Alanfeld 02:00, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Tree Mastery Signs Good afternoon DHA, you are keeping very busy aren't you? :P ... Hey, do you know where I might be able to locate the remaining Tree Mastery Signs? ... It's driving me insane that they are not updated :( Cheers Clintang84 03:32, November 27, 2010 (UTC)Clintang84 Added. Thanks for the reminder :) DHA 23:35, November 26, 2010 (EDT) I didn't expect you to do it, I could have done it, but greatly appreciated that you have :) ...Clintang84 03:40, November 27, 2010 (UTC)Clintang84 I get the pictures from individual source, not a database. But I didn’t know how to tell you that. Otherwise I would have let you do them. Thanks for understanding :) DHA 00:07, November 27, 2010 (EDT) No worries, thanks again ... If you want/need anymore neighbours, feel free to add me up anytime Clintang84 05:20, November 27, 2010 (UTC)Clintang84 Thank you! But how may I add you as a neighbor? DHA 19:45, November 27, 2010 (EDT) Facebook ... www.facebook.com/claytontownrow ... Clintang84Clintang84 Why did you just revert the two edits I just made without comment? I put in some time and effort to make contributions to those pages, and you just came in right behind me and erased my work. Did you think the info was mistaken? It was not. Also, the English grammar on many pages needs tidying up; I am willing to do that but not if you are following behind and reverting every edit I make. Illexsquid 01:31, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I kept the info you added and reverted the grammar corrections as it's unique in all pages and it doesn't have mistakes. DHA 20:40, November 27, 2010 (EDT) Please help me understand what you mean... "it's unique in all pages and it doesn't have mistakes"... what is "it" referring to? You should have the pronoun nearest to the noun it refers to, but the nearest noun is "corrections" which is plural. In any case, you reverted everything on the mountain ebony page. And you removed the "mystery seedling" info on the gulmohar page. That info is useful for game players and probably should be added for every kind of level 1 tree. Finally, the grammar is sometimes awkward and sometimes just wrong. I am a native English speaker and a language instructor, and I can fix the problems so that the wording is clear. It's a lot of work but I'm willing to try, but there's no sense in doing so if you come behind me and make it wrong again. A wiki is supposed to be a collaboration, a team effort. These pages are not supposed to be your private property. If you have a problem with the changes I made you should explain why, and assume good faith. I am trying to make these pages better.Illexsquid 02:14, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I meant the grammar is set unique in all pages, by the others and me. And no one has ever complained about the awkwardness of the grammar. Feel free to correct what's wrong. Yes these pages aren’t private, I know that. DHA 21:23, November 27, 2010 (EDT) Sorry, I should assume good faith also. I would just like to have some dialog about my work rather than just have it reverted without comment. In fact there are several issues with the language, for example the usage "... in November 05, 2010". No native English speaker would ever use "in" with a date; the correct preposition for a date is "on". Also "have been introduced" is the present perfect tense; it means that something has happened before the present; if you use a time expression such as a specific date, then the appropriate tense is the simple past: "was introduced". I can justify every minor edit I make if you insist, but that makes a laborious project even harder. You also reverted the article in which I added some info on the real world mountain-ebony. I think that kind of thing is interesting; there are several items in FarmVille I'd never encountered and had to look up. Some of the articles already have real-world info, such as the Ossabaw Pig, but others do not. There's no need for anything elaborate; just a couple of sentences including a link to a Wikipedia article should suffice. I think they're interesting and add a little content but if you're against them I won't add any more. Also, what about adding the mystery seedlings that level 1 trees produce? That's a recent change to how trees work, and all level 1 trees have a level 2 tree with which they're associated (and vice versa). It would actually make sense to put that relationship in the info box to the right, since every tree has one. What do you think?Illexsquid 03:45, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the clarifications. I shall fix the ‘in/on’ for the dates. Using ‘has/have been’ is really meant to be there to show that a certain info is still present. If you want to amend that to be ‘was/were’ (past simple), then please make sure to refer that the info is still up-to-date and currently valid. I see no harm in editing the trees’ pages to include the relationship between certain trees. With regards to the real info you added to Mountain-Ebony and Gulmohar trees, it’s really appreciated. But we can’t load pages with lots of real world info. All items actually have something to do with the real life, each with interesting info. I think it’s be better if we add the relevant Wikipedia link to each item (as in the Events page). Thank you for the your interaction and cooperation. DHA 23:15, November 27, 2010 (EDT) Chrome Monoplane Hi! The page is incorrectly named "Chrome Plane". Tried moving it, but was not able to. 'Justlettersandnumbers 20:48, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for the notations on the 'Chrome Monoplane' files. I've just moved the page and renamed the picture. Thanks again ~''' DHA' 18:33, November 30, 2010 (EST) Hi ::Haha you have almost reached my score on the wiki's leaderboard. 00:38, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I didn't notice.. But I like that, haha :) 'DHA' 11:00, December 01, 2010 (EST) Bee Hi again! 'Bee" is a redirect page to Honeybee, but should be a disambiguation, as there are 2 kinds of bee, honey and queen. Beyond my skills to fix that, maybe you could? '~~'''~~ Hi! Disambiguation is being created as a page for items that are identical in names and different in function/content. As FarmVille doesn't have an item called "Bee", I deleted the page. Thanks again for your cooperation and happy editing.. '''DHA '''10:50, December 01, 2010 (EST) Ribbon Pics Hey DHA, how's things? ... Do you know where to locate the Ribbon Pics? Example on High Roller Cheers Clintang84 02:30, December 6, 2010 (UTC)Clintang84 Feedback It's better to revert to the old version. However, this guy had done a lot of things to the tree pages. And from the look of it, he had done quite a great job.